The veil of Magic
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Marguerite is the High preistesses daughter of Avalon. She goes through an old fertility right and finds instead a man willing to show her there are other things beyond the mists. Gellert/Oc AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own the mists of Avalon or Harry potter. And this is only LOOSLY based on mists of Avalon meaning it have only some elements, and characters. Not just of mist of Avalon but other Arthurian legends This is my very first attempt at a sexy scene. So be nice and please don't flame. You can skip this, you'll still be able to understand the story. This took me forever to write. (mostly do to giggle fits every two sentences) Grindlewald/OC This isn't Just Smut there's a real deep plot line to this. Just needs to start out like this for the plot line to work. This probably sucks…this is not my comfort zone of writing.**

A young woman of maybe 16 summers stood nervously looking to the sky trying not to jolt as the cold paint touched her skin. She had long black hair and golden eyes like melted honey. Her skin was pale as the moon and she held herself proudly. A crescent moon tattoo on her forehead.

"Nervous sister marguerite?" came a voice from the door, Causing her to turn her head only to smile seeing as it was just the High priestess Vivian. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? You are so young and had just completed your training.

"I'm nervous, but excited and honored" She smiled speaking truthfully, the older woman seemed surprised but smiled anyway.

"I've been having these dreams since I turned 13...The mother goddess must have a reason, now that I am 15 and officially of age of consent to this. I want to do the fertility ritual, I feel like I must do this." She spoke as she held still letting the other priestesses finish up painting the markings on her body.

"I wish you luck, I've already been informed that wizards from several countries and schools have come. As the high priestess I'm proud of you for your sense of duty. As your mother I am worried, how are you sure the man the goddess has shown you will win?"

"I have utmost faith that the Mother goddess knows what she is doing and that he will win. You made the same decision and you were younger than me mama, I'll be fine."

Once the paint was dry her mother and head priestess put her in robes of golden yellow and helped her put her mask on, but not before she kissed her mark. "So proud of you, you have grown so fast. Blessed be my daughter"

"Blessed be mama"

Later that night as she was brought to the caves she walked upright passed the people. chanting and dancing could be heard in the distance. She no longer felt fear. Instead she felt as if her soul was screaming out for someone.

She looked up at the cliffs seeing five men in masks, one in particular met her eye. She could see the sky-blue eyes that had haunted her dreams. She could also see golden blond hair but the mask he wore hid most of his facial features. After a few moments of intense staring that caused heat to rise throughout her body he took off along with 4 other men.

She walked into the caves by herself and sat on a makeshift bed mostly a rock with blankets. She pulled her robes closer and waited, studying the paintings of a deer being speared by a hunter.

She felt him before seeing him. He stood at the mouth of the cave. She sat up nervously hugging the blanket closer to her body. He was powerful she could tell by how his magic seemed to roll off him in waves. It caressed her body causing her own to flare and crackle in reaction.

* * *

His mind went blissfully blank when he saw her, she was just as gorgeous as in his dream, the same creamy skin, dark raven hair and smoldering honey colored eyes. One look into her eyes and he knew she was his. Now he knew his decision to come was correct.

"_Gellert Grindelwald are you even listening to me?" Albus groaned in annoyance his light brown hair looking wind blown. Slightly out of breath, having just run a marathon apparently._

_He turned to see what his best friend wanted. Looking up from the ground, tales of beetle the bard open in his hand, his blue eyes turned to gaze at his friend. "Did my aunt make you run errands again?" _

'_No!" cried Albus "I just read a letter I've gotten, you got one too according to your aunt but she said you just threw it on the table" Dumbledore quickened his speech seeing as his friend was getting bored, and a bored Gellert was a dangerous one. _

"_The high priestess daughter has asked for a fertility ritual __**early **__" He emphasized _

_Gellert sat bolt up right gazing at him. "Please tell me your joking Albus.." He was surprised at how steady his voice was considering how fast his heart was beating. The dreams he had been having lately suddenly making perfect sense. The priestesses and witches of Avalon were never seen except on special occasions and no one had seen the high priestesses daughter, but he somehow felt that was who he had been dreaming about. _

"_I don't joke, supposedly you are one o the 5 men to compete" Albus sighed exasperated. _

"_There are normally six and how was I even chosen?" he closed his eyes. The 18 year old smirked to his best friend a 21 year old Albus who looked 17. But he wasn't really seeing him. _

"_**This is perfect, I've been searching for a witch powerful enough to handle an heir, and rule beside me, an Avalon witch and priestess was ideal but the high priestess's daughter. She's perfect**__." _

_Meanwhile his friend had continued to talk. "Well I was the sixth but you know perfectly well I'm gay so I'm going to decline. What about you though? You've mentioned finding a female to rule beside you once you've reached our goals for a better world. Think she could be the one?"_

"_I know she is Albus. I also know I can easily be the one to win her." His Austria-Hungary accent becoming more prominent forgetting to put on an English accent. _

"_How were we chosen?" _

"_Aparently they went through records for the highest scores, and despite you being expelled you are a perfect candidate and who cares how they were chosen. This hasn't happened since Merlin! This has long sense been out of practice. _

"_She's the one Albus, she's the only one worthy, I know it." _

"_I just hope you haven't bitten more than you can chew this time old friend." _

_Gellert just smirked. "What fun would that be if I haven't?" _

_You're impossible, you know if you win you'll be getting her pregnant. _

"_I'm counting on the ritual to work. I also plan on getting her away from Avalon" _

"_How?" Albus looked intrigued. _

"_By winning over her heart soul and mind not just her body. If I'm successful, she'll meet me."_

* * *

She studied him for a moment, he was toned and the only clothing he seemed to have were pants that hung low on his strong hips. Her breathing hitched and she momentarily forgot to breathe. The man started to walk over to her slowly as not to spook her. He didn't want to have to use force.

She was glad he was taking her feelings into account. His wand was held tightly in his hand.

"Can I come closer?" He asked her slowly giving a half smirk.

She nodded and shifted trying not to show her nervousness. Her eyes burned through his. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the Hungarian or Austrian accent she couldn't tell.

His heart was beating fast he walked over to her, cautiously she was like a deer that could bolt at any moment, she seemed receptive however so he gently removed the blanket and crawled over her slowly. Breathing in her intoxicating scent.

In a show of power he let his magic loose and caress hers using his wand to trace patterns on her stomach relaxing her. Heating the tip he sent pulsing of warmth through her to relax her and arouse her. It worked.

She let out a sharp gasp as the man used his wand, she felt as if her very nerves were tingling she squirmed as heat pooled between her legs, she had read about sex magic before but it was a lost art. She decided to stop thinking and go with it.

Cautiously she leaned up to lightly touch her lips to his, gasping at the electric shock she threw caution to the winds and wrapped her legs around him. He was warm and like a drug she pulled him closer the kiss becoming harder and more passionate.

He groaned becoming hard he shifted to push against her inner thigh, he bit her lip hard enough drawing blood, he licked the blood softly from her. It was metallic and sweet. He swiftly parted her lips. once she gasped and ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth in a way that could only be described as domineering.

She pulled away from the kiss to breath, he tasted dangerous and forbidden. She let a moan escape her and her body willingly arched into his as his mouth went from her mouth to her neck, sucking and biting along the way.

Marguerite ran her hand through his dirty blond hair and tangled it as his mouth collided over her nipple, he licked and sucked teasingly, biting with his teeth before switching. His hand going down the center of her body. Chuckling darkly at how in control of the woman he was.

Marguerite cried out as she felt his tongue circle and delve into her navel she bucked as spasms of pleasure went to her now throbbing womanhood.

"Spread your legs pet." He cooed at her reaction. Once she had obeyed him he slid first one finger and then another into her slowly stretching out her walls, his thumb rubbed her clit in quick circles. He grunted at how tight she was. It would make claiming her difficult.

She bit her palm to keep the noises from leaving her mouth. Moving over his fingers she felt pressure build inside of her and it caused her to move more wantonly trying to get the feeling to lessen. The man moved her hand from her mouth. "I want to hear you scream precious."

She wanted to reply but couldn't she tensed she felt like she was about to explode, a few more movements from his fingers caused her to give him the scream he wanted as she came she flushed and trembled from reaction. She felt the remnants of her release on his finger tips as he teased her hips.

Gellert chuckled as he watched her body trembling with the aftermath of her release. Deciding to torture and tease her more he moved lower, watching as her eyes shot open and she let out another cry of bliss as he ran his tongue over her clit. Sucking and biting it in a rhythm that matched his previous fingering. He closed his eyes in order to savor her flavor . His tongue slid into her and he concentrated on making her as wet as he could to lesson the pain. He could easily get addicted to her flavor.

Marguerite didn't know how much more she could take. Her hips moved on their own accord against his tongue. Her walls tightening around him she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please take me, I can't take anymore of this torture."

"Well, since you beg so sweetly, have it your way." His voice was deep and husky as he positioned himself over her. Without any warning he slammed into her, his thumb rubbing against her clit distracting her from the pain. He groaned finally voicing his own pleasure.

Marguerite hissed in pain but it didn't last long the sensation and pleasure of him rubbing her clit caused her to forget it. Their bodies moving together as one now. She could feel each thrust as she was hyper aware and sensitive to him.

Gellert had taken women before but none of them had ever been as tight or hot as she was, it caused him to put more power into his movements, sucking her ear he kept her hands away from her mouth, savoring each moan and cry that had past her lips.

Her body Spasmed beneath him, gaining some control she brought him into another heated kiss their tongues and teeth biting and vying for power. She lost and as she rocked her body more against the males. He bit the sensitive spot beneath her ear causing her to come undone with a sharp cry, pulling him deeper with her legs urging him as she worked to earn the males release.

"So willing to please." He kissed her ear again and buried himself to his hilt. into her as much as he could before releasing into her hard he panted above her keeping still his own body trembling from the force of it, their released magic cracked the ceiling of the cave. The fire a distance off roared to life. He panted not wanting to move and having not quite finished.

Once she had caught her breath and came down from her high. She blushed nuzzling the males neck, she could feel his warmth inside her and she now understood why this was such a sacred act. she ached a bit but knew that was normal. What wasn't was the man was still there, he leaned in close to her ear whispering into it causing her spine to tingle and her breath hitch.

"In three weeks time meet me at the black lake where the lady lives. I'll take you away from here. I will give you the freedom I know you crave. With that he removed himself from her causing her to whimper out feeling empty and craving his presence.

She smiled as sleep started to over take her. It certainly wasn't normal, but she would meet him. She knew without a doubt in her heart that the man from this night was the one she belonged to. The one who had haunted her dreams for years. She was willing to give it all up for him.

All hell was about to break loose in the wizarding world.

**Authors note: like I said probably not the best thing ever. But it really needed to be written in order for the whole plot line to even work. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I do not own Harry potter JK Rowling and Warner brothers do. I do not own Merlin or the Mists of Avalon. I hope this is much better (And a smut free chapter . I do know where I'm going with this, just a struggle with the beginning chapters . This will be on hiatus until I figure out how exactly to get this to chapter 5 where the story really begins. There's a writers block concerning chapters three and four x.x**

* * *

Marguerite ran into the bathroom grabbing the chamber pot. She barely made it in time before she got sick for the 12th time that morning. It had been nearly 3 weeks since that night. 2 Weeks since she found out the ritual worked and 1 week since the morning sickness set in.

"Sister Marguerite are you sure you don't want to go see the healer?" A slender girl with tanned skin, ghostly white blond hair, and blue eyes asked softly. Her best friend.

"I'm fine Amelia…She will just tell me what she told me the day before, and the day before that. It's normal." Marguerite curled up on the cold stone floor feeling to weak to move. Her friend pulling her hair back incase she got sick again.

"Sister are you really going to meet that man tonight?" Amelia's voice quivered with worry and her eyes were sad. "What if he is bad, what if he hurts you? What if I never see you again? You will be safer here. Me and our sisters would be glad to help you raise the baby."

"Amelia!" She growled getting irritated with her friend, that irritation combined with her hormones had her voice coming out harsher than she had meant it to. " I am going to meet him. I can't stop thinking about him, his voice, just everything. Also sometimes at night I swear I can feel him playing with my hair. You don't understand.. You have never left the Island. I don't want to be trapped here. I love you and our sisters and my mother. But I need to get out, I want to see how things have changed since the time of Merlin. Our teachings don't tell us how the world is now. He can give me that freedom. I'll still visit I promise.

Her friend bit her lip her face contemplative. "Alright, but I will come with you."

"No Amelia , you need to stay here."

"And you need someone that knows you , a woman to help you through this. I'm not exactly sure how good wizards are at dealing pregnancy. I doubt he will even know what to do. You need a midwife. I've been your handmaiden since we were children. I'm coming with and that's final." She said in a sweet voice that had a deadly undertone that gave Marguerite no room to argue.

"Oh, alright.. We leave at sundown. Now lets go get something to eat I'm starving."

Amelia rolled her eyes and helped Marguerite up and then followed her out the door. "I don't see why you bother Marguerite your just going to throw it up again."

"Hey! I may not . I can hold soup down. Hey, soup sounds good!…yeah. Soup" She said wistfully and giggling and walking toward the kitchens.

"I hope he knows what he has gotten himself into." Amelia muttered to her self once her friend was out of earshot. "I really hope he does."

"Did you really have to come Albus? I am sure I could have handled it on my own."

"Yes, I did Gellert. I'm sure she won't arrive on her own either. Besides I want to see the woman you have been daydreaming about for three weeks.' There was a light teasing note in his friends voice causing Gellert to playfully punch his arm.

"I wasn't daydreaming. I was just over thinking that's all."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Gellert."

Grindlewald shot a glare at his friend who just smiled lazily at him.

"She's here." Came a soft voice from the lake. Both men turned to look for who had spoken. Both relaxing when they saw it was only the lady of the lake. Who was pointing to the mists that had started to part.

She was ethereal and pale, She floated above the water like a ghost but not quite she was solid neither living nor dead. She had long pure white curly hair that floated about her as she moved toward the edge of her home, Along her neck was a necklace of swimming fish.

Both males bowed in respect. "Thank you my' lady " Gellert smiled before watching as a boat approached the shore. There were two figures, one sitting and the other steering the boat. Both cloaked. One of the women (There were no men allowed in Avalon so it was safe to assume that both were female.) The one that was steering brought the boat to shore and stepped out carefully holding her dress up as she stepped out. She Was cloaked in dark grey, her dress was simple and plain with a gold rope that hung at her hips. She helped the other girl who was dressed all in white.

The second one was more detailed. There was silver embroidering along the dress creating leaves and vines. The same gold rope hung loosely at her hips. A singular necklace of a swan holding a black onyx stone graced her neck. The hoods of their cloaks hiding their faces. The one in white stepped forward and the one in grey stayed a few steps back behind her. They approached them cautiously. Gellert and Albus closed the space but kept a few feet distance. The lady of the lake watching with a knowing smile.

Gellert took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Hello, My name is Gellert Grindlewald." He gestured to his friend. This is my friend and confidant Albus Dumbledore.

"Nice to meet you." Albus smiled and bowed smiling playfully causing both girls to giggle and Gellert had to fight not to roll his eyes.

The one in grey was the first to push back the hood of her cloak. She was tall and slinder, she was tanned her hair was ghostly white and seemed to glow against the mists that surrounded them. She also notably had crystal clear blue eyes like that of the clearest ocean. Soon however it was revealed that she had a fiery spirit and sharp tongue.

"My name is Amelia Evermoon, I am a priestess of Avalon, handmaiden to the High priestess in training and her mid-wife, she is also my best friend so I am warning you now, try anything funny and I'll curse you before you could even say "Merlin" Is that clear?"

Gellert gave her a look. "Why would I want to hurt the woman carrying my child? I would not have asked for her to meet me if I intended her any harm."

"Well if you did intended her harm you would ask her to meet you so you could hurt her. That however that is beside the point. I have a talent I can tell if people are lying. I can tell you are telling the truth. Besides the Lady of the lake wouldn't have let you this close to us if you intended any harm. I take it you and Albus will be Aparating us to wherever we are going to be staying?

"Yes." He said dully bored with her he turned his attention to the one he really was curious about.

"What is your name My' lady?"

The one in white pulled her hood back, he nearly choked on his own tongue. She was even more beautiful without that annoying mask in the way. She had sharp yet soft features the only mark on her was the one of the upside down crescent moon on her forehead that signaled her as a Avalon priestess. she had long hair that was the color of a raven's feathers. Which she put in one long braid, which was resting over her shoulder , a silver ribbon intertwined throughout it. It was her eyes that drew him in. They were warm and golden like the sweetest honey, and like that night three weeks ago he found himself lost in them.

"My name is Marguerite, I don't have a last name my mother didn't make one for herself when the world started to use them, It's good to finally truly meet you. I hope that you don't mind that I brought along my friend." She bit her lip nervously.

"I don't mind at all," He reassured. "In fact my own friend wanted to come along to see who has captivated me so."

She smiled and turned her attention to Albus. "Do you approve?"

"Very much so, I think you are just what he needs, he needs a woman to keep him in line!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Gellert grumbled.

"I'll try my best. Shall we get going? " Margaurite said with a chuckle feeling at ease around them. Though her friend was still tense. Which was understandable.

Gellert held out his hand which she took and Albus did the same for her friend. A second later they aperate the women to Godrics Hollow. Leaving behind a smiling Lady of the lake.

* * *

**Authors note: I know not a very good chapter either. And short I swear it gets better and longer once I get to chapter five just struggling to get to chapter five :p . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I finally got out of my writers block! I wrote this all in one sitting(mainly because the power was out and I hand nothing else to do. I had to type it up when the power came back on but I had to hand. So this is really the second draft edited to the best of my ability ) I don't own Harry Potter. I would very much like to thank my only reviewer Cherrie. And my one follower(forgive me I forgot the name of yours but thank you) I dedicate this chapter to you both. For if it wasn't for you I would have probably given up and abandoned this as a dud. This chapters a filler between the last one and next one. Which is why its so short. The next one will be my longest chapter yet for this story. **

* * *

Marguerite gasped in awe at the small cottage. She was used to the temples and huts so this to her, was like seeing the pyramids of Egypt.

"Amazing!" She giggled running her fingers over the white picket fence before pushing open the door to walk up the pathway. It was to dark to see anything, but she could smell the flowers. Scotch Thistle, Heather, Rhododendron "Pink Pearl", Hawthorn, and to her delight her favorite Foxglove. Which would come in handy with many of her incense and potions not to mention the scent was divine.

"She's never been off the Island." Amelia explained embarrassed about her friends odd behavior as she examined the lamps on either side of the door that gave off eerie light without the use of a candle.

"It's quite alright, we expected as much." Grindlewald said an amused expression crossing his features.

"Lets get her inside shall we?" Albus chuckled walking over to the door and opening it. "You're aunt is excited to meet her!"

Grindlewald groaned. "Couldn't we keep her at you're house?"

Amelia watched curiously as a dark look passed Albus's eye's that seemed to be uncharacteristic of him.

"I have enough problems with Adriana as is. I really couldn't look after anyone else until Aberforth is out of school and can take care of our sister. "

"Sorry, I meant no harm, but school ends in a month yes?" he asked passing Albus, Amelia followed close behind. Listening into their conversation

"Yes, so that will give us I think plenty of time to get the girls adjusted to life outside of their Island before beginning our travels."

"We get to travel!" Marguerite squealed having heard that last part.

"Yes we do. But, we better get you educated first"

"I always wanted to travel" She said wistfully, the world is so big and different.

The house they walk in was cozy, with bookshelves and papers pinned everywhere and moving pictures. The living room they stood in had a single couch, two chairs, a coffee table, two end tables and a fire place.

"What are these moving things?" Marguerite asked going over to the mantle of the fireplace looking at moving pictures.

"They are pictures. It's is like a painting but you take the picture with a camera and a solution we use to develop them makes them move."

"Do your paintings and statues move to?" She asked as she ran her finger over a moving picture of several young men flying on brooms chasing unknown to her balls around.

"They do." Grindlewald said as he walked up behind her to see which picture she was looking at. "Do they not move in Avalon?"

"No" marguerite said sadly. "Avalon is a lovely and a peaceful place, and will always be my home, But we only use magic in extreme emergencies. I wished we practiced it more. We are very cut off from the rest of the world. We have very little knowledge of all that has happened or have been developed in this world like this. "Camera" You speak of.

"What are they doing?" Amelia asked as she appeared on the other side of Marguerite.

"They are playing quid ditch"

"What is that?" They asked at once.

"What do you mean "What is that?"' Albus asked incredulously his twinkling baby blue eyes wide in disbelief. Even Grindlewald had a hard time hiding his shock, for his mouth had fallen open some.

"It's a sport played on broom." Albus said once he recovered from his shock.

"You will have to show us this game some time. " Marguerite smiled "It looks like fun."

"Seems there is a lot we will have to teach and show you."

"I will be happy to help, I am a historian after all. I can catch her up on the recent histories, at least what she will need to know, and you can start by taking her to diagon alley." A woman's voice interrupted from the doorway.

Marguerite turned to look at the woman who spoke. "Hello my lady, my name's Marguerite!" She greeted and held out her hand to the elderly woman. She was tall and starting to wrinkle, her grey hair was tied up in a bun and she had a kind relaxed smile.

" I never thought, I would live to see a priestess, My name is Bathilda Bagshot but please call me Bathilda! I have much to ask and much to teach you. For tonight however how about a fruit bowl? "

"Sounds lovely Mrs. Bagshot."

"This way, and please call me Bathilda, I look forward to getting to know the woman who has caught my Great Nephews attention! He hasn't shut up about you and I daresay its about time that boy settles down with a nice girl. "

"Aunty I'm right here." Grindlewald reminded her, his face growing hot and it took all his strength not to hex her.

Bathilda ignored him and set bowls of fruit on the table, Margurite watched the faucet curiously and the stove wanting to ask what these objects were. But, decided that would be best for tomorrow.

"Will you be wanting to take home anything for Ariana, Albus?"

"Yes, thank you Bathilda, She'd love that. " He took the bowl of fruit as Marguerite ate a strawberry. Waving good-bye he left the house and Bathilda turned her attention back to her and Amelia.

"There's a guest bedroom next to Gellert's I'm sure he would be more than happy to show you the way. Unless you would rather sleep with him Marguerite? Though I must insist if you do-humor an old lady here.- keep the door open?

"She'll sleep with me." Amelia answered before she could open her mouth to say Gellert. She scowled at her hand maiden.

The rest of the meal was full of light chatter, nothing to informative deciding they would all get to know each other better within the coming weeks.

When the funny sound of 10 chimes like small bells filled the house they decided to go to bed.

Tiredly she said goodnight to Bathilda and followed Amelia and Gellert up the stairs, narrowly avoiding the piles and piles of books stacked on the steps.

She gave Gellert a quick peck on the lips, which she was happy to note he returned, as well as gave her a hug.

Ameila closed the door once she entered the room and they saw that bathilda had left out some nightgowns.

"That's kind of her" She smiled removing her robes and dress before putting the night gown over her head. It was a pale blue and was florescent against her skin. Amelia's was a simple yellow.

She crawled into the bed nearest the door why her hand maiden took the one next to the window. She laid her head down and pretended to try to sleep. Listening for the sounds of Amelia's breathing becoming regular.

Once she was sure that she was asleep she carefully got out of bed. Partly to be stealthy and partly because she felt sick to her stomach whenever she made any quick movements. Tip toeing to the door she opened it a crack. Looking behind her when the door gave a long creaking sound.

Her friend stirred but did not wake. Breathing a sigh of relief she slid through the crack she had made and shut the door. It was pitch black so she had to run her hand along the wall as she creped to Gellerts room finding that his door was open she crept in and crawled into the bed where she found herself being pulled into a warm embrace and couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled the back of her neck and a larger hand than hers went to rest protectively over her mid section.

She smiled as sleep started to over take her, hopefully she could get a full nights sleep for once. Before she fell asleep she heard him whisper.

"I knew you wouldn't stay in the guest room." And they both gave small laughs. She was certainly looking forward to getting to know him and Albus better.


End file.
